To Win A Prince's Heart
by Cherry Daze
Summary: [AU. SasuNaru.] After receiving his first Alevel mission Naruto dreamt of danger and action, not of dresses and wigs and especially not of fighting 68 catty girls for the right to marry a prince he thought was a complete bastard.
1. Memories and Missions

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. I really hope the characters aren't too OOC since that's the main reason I'm apprehensive about writing fanfic in general. Also please excuse any spelling and grammatical mistakes, especially ones to do with tenses, I really have trouble with getting them right.

Warning: Sasuke x Naruto (don't say I didn't warn you)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me.

**Before reading: **This story is set in an alternate universe where Konoha is a kingdom ruled by a royal family, the Uchihas, who at first serve as nothing more than mere figureheads while the Hokage was the one to actually run the kingdom, just like with the Queen and Prime Minister of Britain. However this changes when war breaks out between the allied countries, resulting in many civilian casualties and also building a mistrust of ninjas in general. The people decided to reinstate the royal family as rulers, namely Sasuke since he's the only survivor, and pass laws that would reduce ninjas to no more than mere guards, doing nothing but protecting the prince and patrolling the streets. In this world ninjas are like policemen and don't do any missions. All those that oppose these laws however refuse to serve any countries and become missing-nins who still take on missions like they use to in the old days, like Jiraiya and Naruto.

* * *

**To Win A Prince's Heart **

* * *

Two hours. It had been two long boring hours since he'd first arrived at his teacher's door and still the old geezer hadn't even made as much as a peep. Bored out of his mind the blond boy fell back against the lobby wall, sliding down to plop himself onto the carpeted floor with an irritated grunt. Placing a hand on over his grumbling stomach Uzumaki Naruto raised his brilliant blue eyes up to the plain white ceiling above. If it wasn't for the fact he had been threatened with no training if he dared disturb the pervert or even think of moving from his spot he would have already long left and made his way straight to the nearest ramen shop. He stared blankly down at the empty corridors, thinking of the day ahead. At just the thought he let out an almost weary sigh. After nearly four years with the old perverted hermit Naruto was finally returning, back to Konoha, the place where his dreams had both began and ended.

After the massacre of the royal family and the war that nearly destroyed them all, the major powers were reduced to what they are now. No more than mere remnants of the mighty nations they had all once been. Everything changed. People feared what they didn't understand and not long after the rubble had settled fingers immediately began to point. All the ninjas that had once been so revered were now considered too dangerous, their numbers too great and powers too destructive. After a decision was made regarding the future of the kingdoms the Kages were no more, academies were abolished, the ninja arts locked away and from then on no country was to have more than a hundred shinobis in service at any one time, a significant drop from the hundreds that had once made up more than half of the population. Now those lucky enough to get the title were only allowed to train in taijutsu with the exception of the lucky few with an advanced bloodline who were the only ones allowed to freely develop their skills and techniques. For everybody else becoming a ninja was to be no more than a dream.

As a child all he ever wanted was to be acknowledged and the only way he knew how was to become a great ninja. Yet, like everything else he ever had that was also taken away from him. Since each kingdom was only allowed a very few it was integral only the ones with the most potential were trained into shinobis. Three times he took the exam and three times he'd fail. However unlike the others who were allowed to retake it as many times as they wish after his third try he was refused another chance. To say the least, he was absolutely devastated, and to add salt to the wounds it was also on that very same day he finally learned the truth, the reason why everybody ignored and hated him. He once thought that knowing would somehow help him. That it would allow him to fix whatever it was that was wrong with him but if anything it only made everything worst. For Naruto learned once and for all it was never really him they hated but what was sealed inside him. The nine tails, the demon that had nearly destroyed Konoha long before the war even began, before he was born. Though he was only the vessel, in the eyes of the kingdom he was the monster itself, the murderer of their families and comrades. And no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he pushed himself, no one would ever see him as anything more that. But life always had a way of surprising people when they least expected it and that's exactly what it did when Jiraiya was sent his way. Unlike everybody else the old geezer didn't see the nine tails when he looked at him. Sure the perverted hermit hadn't been too fond of him at first, especially since he interrupted his precious research and then refused to leave him alone until he promised to train him. In the end however Jiraiya finally caved and when he decided to leave Konoha it was with a smiling blond boy in toe, a boy that was to be his new apprentice.

Although Naruto still thought of home from time to time he never once regretted leaving. He had someone who acknowledged him now and though at times it didn't seem like it, cared about him in his own weird little way, his teacher, the one who had taught him all these years in the ways of the old world. Where being a ninja was so much more than a job. It was a way of life.

The sound of a creaking door immediately brought him out of his musings. He bolted to his feet and lifted a hand to point an accusing finger at the white-haired man he expected to see. Only to be met with a pair of yellow snake-like eyes set in an extremely pasty face that had a somewhat sickly gray tinge to it. He lowered his arm as the words died on his lips, keeping absolutely still while the eyes remained stared fixedly on him. There was something unholy about that gaze.

Thin lips twisted into an ugly smirk. The blond involuntarily shuddered at the sight of the man's long tongue, wide eyes immediately diverting from the disturbing scene as the zombie like figure made a show of licking thin pale lips. Just looking made his skin crawl. But to turn away was to show weakness and no matter how the stranger made him feel he was always a ninja first and a fourteen year old boy second. He straightened but instead of looking back at the man settled on glaring at his subordinate, a tall lithe youth with pale gray hair and dark eyes hidden beneath the sheen of large round glasses.

"We must take our leave now," the older boy said with a polite nod. "We'll be expecting to see one of your people in the main draw."

Silently he watched the pair make their leave, not giving himself the luxury of relaxing until they were completely out of sight. It was only then did he turn to the geezer that stood beside him, a dark frown marring his usually relaxed features.

"What the hell are you doing taking a job from that snake freak Ero-sennin?" he all but growled. "And why did you tell me to come and wait for you when you knew you were going to be in a meeting?"

"That snake freak is Orochimaru, the current advisor to the only heir of the throne and not one you can easily say no to," the man replied, purposely choosing to ignore his second question.

"What?" Naruto instantly yelled. "What the hell? How the hell did that thing become the royal advisor?"

"He was one of the ones that defected after the war and claimed to have been under the influence of a powerful mind control," Jiraiya replied in an unusually tight voice. "He was too important to lose so after a probationary period the council reinstated him to his original position."

Naruto frowned at the seriousness in his teacher's voice. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he orchestrated the whole thing."

"Then why-"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying brat? Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer," was the only response he got.

Naruto opened his mouth, only to close it again with a frown. He didn't know what was going on but he knew one thing for sure, whatever it was it going to be big, especially if it got the old man all serious like this. He glanced up but instead of the expected somberness he saw something else, something ten times scarier than a hundred of that freaky snake guy put together. Gulping audibly at the sight of the ever-familiar expression adorning his teacher's face he took a small step back. It was the same one he always got whenever he thought of doing research, only this time it was directly focused on him instead of a random female.

Rubbing his hands together the man evilly cackled, "Beside this was one offer too good to pass up on."

With a nervous laugh Naruto slowly took another step back, ready to bolt at a second's notice. The last time that look was directed at him he found himself beaten to a bloody pulp by a group of very angry women. Just before he was about to make his getaway he felt a firm hand grip the back of his jacket, hoisting his smaller body into the air and face to face with the now leering white-haired pervert.

"I have an A-level mission for you."

He froze at the words, eyes widening as every last thought of escaping fled from his mind. This was it. Ever since he came under the guidance of the legendary sannin (a term he used very loosely) this was what he had been waiting for. It meant he was nearing the level of jounin in his teacher's eyes. Like an over-excited kid he burst out excitedly, "What? What am I going to do? Espionage? Recovery? Protection? What? What? Tell me! Tell me now!"

His instructor gave a toothy grin, a glint in his eyes as he leaned down to reply, "I guess you could call it espionage. It does require going undercover."

At that he released the young boy who immediately jumped back up to pump a fist in the air. On the verge of what looked like happy tears the blond ninja yelled, "Yosh! I'm going to become the best ninja in the world and then everybody's finally going to recognize me."

"Oh, they're going to recognize you all right," came a gleeful chuckle that was quickly followed by a rustle of what sounded like paper.

Naruto froze and narrowed his eyes, not liking the amusement he heard one bit but before he could even utter a word something was shoved right in his face. He frowned, scratching his head in confusion as he squinted at the words printed neatly in extravagant script over the expensive looking paper.

Still chuckling the man added, "Because you're going to take part in the biggest tournament to ever take place in the kingdom of Konoha."

His mouth fell open upon taking a closer look.

"Too bad you can't use your sexy no jutsu for this, you'll be a shoe in for sure," mused a thoughtful voice. "But with the Sharingan and Byakugan there's no doubt you'll be found out in a second."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Hm... I guess we could put a wig and a dress on you, but what about breasts?"

His teeth grounded.

"Do you still have those water balloons we used for training?"

A sudden tick appeared on his forehead as he watched the old geezer search through his backpack. With a smile the man pulled out two already filled balloons and held it to the fuming blonde's chest, causing the tick to quickly turn to a twitch.

"Ah, perfect."

"Sexy no jutsu," was the replying yell, causing the older male to practically slobber as the boy quickly transformed into a buxom blonde beauty right before his eyes.

Jiraiya leaned forward slightly at the sound of soft girly giggles, too lost in the arousing image to notice the murderous glare in the blue eyes or the rising foot aimed dangerously at his crotch.

"Take that you pervert!"

* * *

From quite a distance away a loud pain-filled cry could be heard. A sound that was quickly followed by a childish laugh and not long after with the sight of a grinning boy fleeing from a red-faced man burning with murderous intent and screaming, "You'll pay for that you little bastard!"

* * *

"Damn," Naruto swore under his breath, crossing his arms angrily over the padded bra strapped to his chest as he mulled over his current predicament. He grudgingly trudged forward as the line of chattering girls began to slowly move. In any other circumstance he would have been able to fully appreciate the sight around him. For despite all his moping he wasn't so blind as to not notice the beautiful hordes of girls currently awaiting the exact same fate he was. Nor was he completely oblivious to the conversations around him. All of which were currently centered on the sole reason for the crowd and more importantly the target of this pathetic excuse of a mission. Apart from the speck he had glimpsed during the royal address he was still completely in the dark about what this so-called 'hunk of a prince' looked like. It wasn't as if he cared but from what he heard the boy was supposed to be god's gift to women. He let out a rather unlady-like snort at that. His short spiky hair may have been covered by a long blonde wig and in place of his favorite orange jumpsuit may be a short summer dress, but he'll be damned before he'll start gushing about how cute the Uchiha punk was. He bared his teeth in a growl. 'Damn that perverted hermit! Why couldn't he find a bloody girl to carry out this mission? Why the hell did it have to be me?'

"Next."

Naruto snapped his head up just in time to see what must've been the thousandth girl be turned away, sobbing hysterically. He felt his spirits lift. The girl was absolutely breathtaking. If she wasn't allowed through then what hope did he have. He grinned. It wouldn't be his fault if he was to be refused entrance. No one could say he didn't try and most of all that bloody hermit couldn't blame this failure on him. At the beckoning wave of the old hag by the open flap of the tent he confidently approached the four men he found within, each of whom were identically masked with a clipboard in hand. Reaching into the pocket of his dress Naruto handed over the form he'd filled out before stepping back to rest on the heels of his shoes, peering closely at the group through squinted eyes as the old woman closed the door behind him. Lazily she slipped out a little orange book and began to read.

"Name?" one of the men immediately asked.

'Why the hell did they get us to fill those bloody things if they were going to ask the same questions on it anyway?' he thought irritably, remembering the trouble he had trying to get one of the girls to lend him their back so he could fill his in.

"Name?" repeated a rather impatient voice.

"Um... Naruto Uzumaki," he responding without thinking. Not once noticing the woman in the background, who immediately snapped her head up as one eye turned a blood red and narrowed on him.

"It says here you're Akitsu Tanemura."

"Oh, hehe... Akitsu is my middle name and eh, Tanemura is my mother's maiden name. I, eh, guess I just forgot to put my first name before the second and my last name after hers," he nervously explained before bursting out into a bout of girly giggles and scratching the back of his head for good measure, trying for the ditzy blond act he'd often seen many of the hermit's 'lady friends' put up. All the while assuring himself no one would recognize his name, especially since while in Konoha all people ever did was try to forget he even existed. "Silly me. I can be so forgetful sometimes."

"Hm..." was all the man said. Shrugging it aside he wrote something down and then went on to ask, "Age?"

He let out a relieved sigh and with a wide smile chirpily replied, "Fourteen."

At that all four nodded approvingly. He watched as they exchanged glances, silently nodding to one another as each leapt into action. Before he knew it the figures suddenly turned into indistinguishable blurs. 'They're fast,' he thought with a frown. He quickly glanced around. Eyes steady as he awaited some kind of assault. Both hands unconsciously reaching for the kunai carefully hidden in the bandages taped to his thighs. Flashes of movement caught his attention and though he was unable to pinpoint their whereabouts he knew one thing was for sure, all four were closing in on him. Grounding his teeth he was just about to pull his weapons out when instead of a hit he felt a set of hands cupping his water balloon breast while another went around his hips and thighs.

"Not too small, not too big, perfect fit for the hand. The prince would like that."

"Good hips too, great for childbearing. I'm sure she'll be able to squeeze out three or four easily."

"Nice strong thighs too. The prince will definitely have fun in the sack with this one."

Naruto blinked and blinked again. His mouth fell open as blue eyes went as wide as saucers. He didn't think it possible but there _were_ actually people out there worst than that damned perverted hermit. His left eye began to twitch, hands clenching in absolute rage as the men continued their inspection. It was only when he felt something moving up his thigh that he totally lost it.

"DIE!"

For a while all that could be heard were thumps and yells as a large dust cloud enveloped the five. When it finally dissipated it was to reveal three of the four completely knocked out and piled on top of each other while the last one swung an arm back for a punch aimed directly at the seething boy before him. It never had the chance to land because at that exact same moment, from what seemed like absolutely no where Naruto appeared right behind him to land a drop kick across the man's head. The sudden impact sent him flying onto his already unconscious comrades in a dead faint. Smirking in satisfaction the still standing boy brushed his hands together and smiled smugly down at the fallen group. He was just about to give the lot another swift kick for good measure when with a puff of smoke they all completely disappeared from sight. He frowned upon realizing what had happened. They were replicas.

"You know most little girls would usually freak out when they see any ninja technique being used," came a deep voice that couldn't have possibly belonged to the little old woman that had greeted him at the door. He slowly turned around. Instead of the wrinkled crone a tall silver-haired man stood in her place, his black forehead protector tilted slightly to cover one eye while a black mask did the job of hiding more than half his face. The only indication that the little old woman and the man that now stood there were one in the same was the little orange book the tall giant held.

Naruto frowned, suddenly noticing what the man held for the first time. Unable to help but feel a sense of familiarity at the sight of the book he squinted at the cover and instantly felt his mouth drop. _That_ thing was the reason for nearly all his troubles, the reason for all the longs delays in between training. Because _that _thing was what his teacher was always constantly gathering information for, Come Come Paradise. He shuddered. He couldn't believe someone actually read _that_ crap. He lifted twitching hands to his head, tugging at the long locks slightly as he barely refrained from literally pulling out his hair. A single thought ran through his mind, 'Why the hell do the perverts always flock to me?'

"But I can see you're obviously not like most little girls," the stranger said, making him jump somewhat when he suddenly appeared right before him, so close their nose almost touched. However unlike the replications he was shocked to find he was unable to sense the movement at all. He glared at the eye carefully scrutinizing him from head to toe and watched warily as the man fell back a bit. The slight curving of his only visible eye indicating what seemed to be a smile.

From nowhere the masked pervert pulled out a tag and placed the number 69 on the cross dressing boy's slightly misshapen chest as he happily announced, "Congratulations, you just qualified to participate in the tournament for Prince Sasuke's hand."

Taken aback by the turn of events Naruto immediately froze. He dropped his hand and for the second time that evening found himself completely dumbfounded.

"WHAT!"

* * *

From the height of the palace tower two lone figures silently observed the women gathered in the courtyard below. One masked by a look of utter boredom as the other let out an almost wolfish growl. Despite their differences in demeanor both shared a common thread. Around the forehead of one and the arm of the other rested the now rare Konoha head protector, marking them both as ninjas of the leaf.

"You'd think it'll be a natural reaction for a girl to bash a guy's head in for feeling her up," the shaggy haired Kiba muttered while the other did no more than let out a tired yawn. "Sixty nine, sixty-nine girls out of over a thousand. Do you believe it? I mean all they had to do was push the guys away, hit them or show indignation of some sort. Not run away or worst yet let the bloody clones feel them up. Dammit it's only the first test and already they're dropping like flies. What the hell is going to happen when we get to the hard stuff? At this rate we'll never get that moody bastard hitched." With a frustrated sigh he paused to run calloused fingers through the soft fur of his ever faithful companion, a small puppy that yelped in return, sounding as if it was trying to assuage the boy's worry. "I don't even want to think of what will happen if his royal-pain-in-the-ass doesn't marry before he turns sixteen."

"I knew I should've gone with Shino," came the lazy murmur. "He's a loss less troublesome."

Kiba growled and turning his frustrations on the other boy yelled, "Is there anything or anyone that's not troublesome to you?"

"Yes," Shikamaru forced himself to reply, causing the other ninja to lean forward slightly in silent anticipation. "Sleeping."

At that the youth fell back with a sweat drop. Quickly regaining his composure he got back to his feet and bared his canines. Clearly irritated by the reply he grabbed the boy by the shirt and shook him hard. "If Sasuke doesn't end up marrying one of these girls that damned bastard Orochimaru is going to be our new king." He took in a deep breath and louder than before again shouted, "King, do you hear me?"

Annoyed at being bothered Shikamaru shoved the hands away and crossing his arms turned his head aside to mutter under his breath, "What a troublesome guy."

"Arrr... take this seriously you lazy ass. The future of Konoha is at stake."

Without a word Shikamaru moved away from the balcony and placed himself down on a nearby chair, hands coming together to form what looked liked an upside down spade with his thumbs and fingers.

After taking a moment to collect himself Kiba followed him in and was about ready to stick it to other ninja again when he noticed the familiar pose. He fought the urge to smirk as he thought, 'So he isn't as unaffected as he seems.'

For what seemed like forever they remained in perfect silence.

It was only when the hands fell and the boy stood that Kiba finally dared to ask, "Well?"

His expression never changing the youth turned on his heels and as he began walking away murmured, "I'm going home."

"Why you-" came the responding growl. With his patience tested beyond its limits Kiba was just about to rush over and pound the so-called genius's skull in when the youth tilted his head back and with a small smile sent a kunai straight at him. He easily dodged and was just about to gloat over the missed shot when a familiar yelp alerted him to the fact Akamaru was right behind him. He spun around just in time to see the blade land mere inches from the pooch. Although aimed to miss it clearly did its intended job. Startled by the attack from a trusted friend the dog jumped up in fright and was just about to go over the ledge when the panicked boy quickly sped over to promptly catch the small body and hug it tightly to his. By the time Kiba turned back Shikamaru was already gone, leaving him alone to seethe in his rage.

Even though he knew the other boy probably analyzed the actual chances he wouldn't get there in time and found them in his favor he was still way beyond pissed. Furious by the dirty trick he yelled down the empty corridor, "You better run because when I catch you I'm going to kill you, you shithead!"

Quite a distance away Shikamaru shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his black trousers and with a sigh muttered silently to himself, "How troublesome."

* * *


	2. Betrayals and Bastards

**Warning:** SasukexNaruto, hints of KakashixIruka. (Don't say I didn't warn you)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me and neither does Uryuu Ishida who rightfully belongs to the creators of Bleach. I made Sasuke use his name coz Ishida is also voiced by the same man who does the voice of Sasuke. Besides they kinda look alike also.

**

* * *

**

**To Win A Prince's Heart**

* * *

"Welcome and congratulations to you all for making it this far," Iruka happily greeted, his voice ringing out over the packed courtyard as a sudden hush overcame the sixty or so teenage girls. Being the most non-threatening of the palace ninjas and of course with his background in teaching he had been the obvious choice to welcome the contestants. His eyes scanned the many faces, immediately recognizing a few. As expected both Sakura and Ino were there and although he wasn't quite sure why so was the quiet Hyuuga heiress and her cousin's teammate Tenten, both of whom have never shown the slightest inkling of an interest in the Uchiha heir. Shrugging the thought aside he went on to add, "To celebrate the beginning of this wondrous event there will be a grand ball held tonight to officially welcome you all."

Excited chatter instantly broke out at the prospect of a dance.

Clearing his throat Iruka went on to announce, "However, it won't be all fun and games. Although tonight is to be a welcoming I'm sad to say it will also to be a farewell to many of you."

The buzz was quickly cut short as once again silence reigned.

"As you may already have guessed a test will take place tonight during the festivities in which you will all be tested in poise, manner and grace. I'm sure you'll all want to look your best so we took the initiative of gathering the best dressmakers in the kingdom and preparing only the finest gowns for your choosing."

At that long racks hung with what looked like hundreds of elegantly designed dresses were wheeled out onto the concrete grounds. Sixty-six eyes instantly lit up and before another word could be uttered a stampede literally took place. With a lot of clawing, kicking and screaming the girls snatched eagerly at the dresses, hell bent on grabbing the ones in the prince's favorite colors first. Iruka immediately sweat dropped at the sight. Whoever thought of this definitely didn't think it through thoroughly enough. He quickly glanced from the growling Sakura and Ino who were currently engaged in a tug of war over the same gown and smiled at the timid Hinata waiting patiently for the crowd to clear and the irritated Tenten who he was sure was muttering something along the lines of 'silly girls' as she disgustedly took in the display. He was just about to try and reintroduce some order when he noticed another figure. A lone girl stood quite a distance away from all the scratching and biting taking place, but instead of staring at the commotion her bright blue eyes were fixed in a hard glare, one aimed directly at him.

"Naruto," he found himself silently murmuring, the harshness in the girl's blue eyes immediately reminding him of the betrayal he'd seen in the gaze of his former student, right before he disappeared. His insides turned. Guilt suddenly washed over him, twisting in his gut like a knife through the stomach as the memory of that day once again came back to haunt him.

"_Bushin no jutsu," the blond yelled, his face scrunched up in concentration as he held his hands tightly together. A puff of smoke engulfed the boy, clearing to reveal what looked like a half dead clone sprawled out right on the ground beside him, tongue hanging out and unconscious. _

_Iruka's eye twitched at the sight. _

"_Naruto, you cannot pass," he yelled. Slowly calming down when he saw the look that passed over the usually smiling face of his old student. _

_They could no longer accept just good any more, only the best, the exceptional were allowed. This was just the first step, a step that would eventually lead to the true tests ahead. Ones that were reminiscent of what use to be the old chunin exam. Tests he was sure Naruto wasn't ready for and would probably die trying to pass. Then if by some chance he did past them the elders and nobles would be the ones to pick who would be made a ninja. It pained him to admit it but there was no way any of them would even consider Naruto. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do. _

_"So far everybody else has been able to at least make three or four bunshins of themselves and you only made one, one useless one at that."_

_He saw the blonde's hand clench but went on anyway. The only thought running through his mind being, 'I'm doing this for your own good Naruto. Please forgive me.'_

"_Ninjas are very limited now Naruto. We can't afford to let anybody in that won't make through the exam. I'm sorry."_

"_I'll make it, I'll-" _

"_Listen to Iruka Naruto," the other ninja, Mizuki said, lips twisted in a malicious smile as his gaze narrowed on the boy. "He knows even if you make it past the real test there's no way any one in this kingdom would ever allow you to become a ninja."_

"_Why?" Naruto immediately demanded. His face contorted into an angry frown. "Why the hell can't I become a ninja?" _

_Mizuki cast a glance at his companion before breaking into a nasty smirk. He fixed his gaze on the blue eyes glaring back and then answered, "If you really want to know I'll put you out of your misery and tell you the truth."_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Mizuki?" Iruka suddenly yelled, looking more than a little panicked. "You know that's forbidden. The hokage-"_

_"The hokage's dead and so is any hold he ever had on this kingdom," the ninja snapped, annoyed by the interruption. "So unless the prince decrees it so that law no longer exists."_

"_What law? What the hell are you talking about?" came an angered shout._

"_About who you are," Mizuki replied, much to the horror of his colleague. "A law was made ten years ago, a law you were never to know about. You see Naruto no one was ever to tell you who you really are."_

_He paused and turned to narrow his eyes on the bowed head of the now trembling boy._

_"You are the evil nine-tails demon that destroyed this kingdom and killed Iruka's parents."_

"_Enough!" the brown-haired chunin screamed, slamming his fists on the desk as he glared at the other man before slowly turning to face the blond boy again. The ten-year old stood before him, visibly shaking, torn between anger and complete disbelief. _

"_Doesn't it all make sense now, the cruel looks, the hostile attitudes," Mizuki continued, not paying any heed to the distressed ninja. "They all hate you, even Iruka. Do everybody a favor and just go die and leave us all in peace already." _

"_Shut up!" Iruka screamed again, punching the other right in the face before quickly turning to where Naruto had been standing, only to find the boy already gone. _

Worried out of his mind he had looked everywhere for him. Everyday he would wait for Naruto to come home and everyday he would be disappointed. It was only a week later, when he had once again tried to catch him at his apartment that Iruka found the door open and all his belongings emptied, along with the sheets and pillow that usually lay on the single bed by the window. With pained filled eyes he stared at the girl who eerily reminded him of his one greatest regret. For a moment imagining she was the always-smiling prankster he missed so much. He shook his head and forced himself to turn back to the out of controlled crowd below. Not caring if they heard or not he found himself saying, "After you've chosen the maids will show you to your rooms. Feel free to wander the castle as you please. The ball will begin at seven."

With one last glance at the now snarling girl he turned away, confusion overcoming his already troubled mind as he mulled over the reason for her hostility. His eyes widened as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He shook it away as quickly as it came. No. Naruto had too much pride for that. She couldn't be him. She may have the same eyes but her blonde hair was a darker shade and she didn't have the whisker marks that Naruto did. Besides after what happened he wouldn't be surprised if the boy never set foot in this kingdom ever again. He just wished he had a chance to tell him how truly sorry he was.

* * *

Naruto scowled. After what seemed like hours all the other girls finally left, leaving behind gowns that were either ripped or in his opinion utterly hideous. He sighed and began the task of looking through the only slightly decent ones left. Inwardly wondering how the hell he was supposed to know which one to pick. He was a goddamned guy for goodness sake. Frustrated he hit his head against the pole of the rack holding the dresses. Forgetting the whole thing was on wheels, instead of falling against a solid stand found himself tumbling onto the ground in a heap of curses and silken dresses. He remained like that, seething silently while he imagined the many painful and excruciating deaths of a certain white-haired pervert. He brought a shaky hand up to tug a frilly gown off his head before bringing it down to stare at his trembling digits. With something akin to a growl he clenched his fist to stop his traitorous body from betraying him.

"Damn!" he bit out angrily. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

No longer caring about the mission he tore the tag from his chest, impatiently untangling himself from the mess he'd somehow managed to make before dashing off, not caring in the least about where he was headed or for the frantic maid calling for him to stop. He just kept on going. His mind becoming a complete blur as the need to escape suddenly overwhelmed him. He could hear the voices all over again, feel the glares upon him. Lost in a myriad of emotions he never noticed the corner he was approaching. Nor did he pay any heed to the figure that stepped out before him. It was only when he found himself abruptly halted by a solid body and falling that he was finally made aware of his current predicament.

A growl met his ears as a soft rumble tickled the palm of his hand. More than a little confused Naruto looked down to find the fingers of one hand clutching a navy shirt and the other braced upon the ground by a slender neck and raven bangs. He lifted his head, blue eyes dumbly blinking down at the deadly black gaze below.

"Get off me you moron," came the low hiss from the clearly agitated youth beneath him.

"Don't call me a moron, bastard," Naruto immediately bit back, confusion quickly giving way to anger.

Without a thought to the other the dark-haired teen roughly pushed the girl away before getting to his feet and brushing at his white pants and arm guards. Not once giving the stupidly blinking blonde a second glance as he shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his shorts. It was only when he saw a glimmer of movement that he raised his eyes to find the dunce that had crashed into him now standing and pointing a shaking finger at him. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Knowing what was to come next. There was no doubt she finally realized who he was.

"How dare you?" he heard the figure screech. He winced slightly at the pitch and though he was somewhat confused (and extremely grateful) she didn't immediately throw herself at him he kept his face schooled in the same bored nonchalance that always adorned his pale features. "How dare you man-handle me like that you jerk? Didn't your mother teach you to be nice to girls?"

He narrowed his eyes and gave the death glare that usually sent world leaders crying for their mommies but instead of the cowering he was so use to all he got in return was sheer defiance and righteous indignation. His brow quirk up at her reaction or lack thereof, wondering whether it was bravery or stupidity that allowed for such open hostility towards a royal. Though he was betting on the latter he couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued. He got plenty of arguments from his personal guards (Kiba in particular) but since they were all male it was too be expected. However, until this moment he had never had any girl display such great disregard for him. It was, to say the least, interesting.

"Only to ladies," he coolly replied. "Not to loudmouth idiots."

Instead of dashing away in tears or something akin to that the blonde charged at him and he was surprised to find himself barely dodging. With his hands still firmly planted in his pockets he continued to avoid the continuous string of punches, smirking to himself when she finally fell back in a heavy pant. He broke into a superior smirk as he leveled the girl with his dark onyx gaze and was just about to taunt her further when he saw something that immediately got his eyes widening and Sharingan flaring. She had brought her hands together, forming what looked like the beginnings of a seal.

"Miss, miss," came a loud labored yell that was quickly followed by the appearance of a young girl dressed in the compulsory uniform of the palace maids.

The woman came to a halt at the sight of him and though she was yet to do a thing to call for his anger he immediately directed a heated glare in her direction. It was, after all, her fault the blonde stopped what she was doing and from the worried look on the girl's face finally made her realize exactly how close she was to revealing herself to him. It was law that all registered ninjas must display their country's symbol at all times and he was more than certain the girl before him had none to speak off. He was no fool. Her speed may not be able to out match his but the simple fact he had to work to actually dodge her hits spoke volumes. She was no mere peasant. She was a ninja, quite possibly a missing-nin.

"I'm sorry your m-" the bothersome maid began.

Before she even had a chance to finish her sentence he quickly interrupted with, "Lord Uryuu Ishida."

The maid frowned in confusion but remained absolutely silent, not daring to contradict him in fear of reprimand.

"Just thought you'd like to know the name of your superior," he added coolly.

"Shut up you bastard," the blonde screeched. "I'll show you who's better than who. I'll kick your ass right here, right now."

The maid immediately found her eyes widening, suddenly afraid for the girl's life. No one, apart from the prince's own elite guards ever dared to address the royal in such a manner. She was surely to be punished and though sympathy instantly welled for the girl she couldn't help but wonder how on earth the blonde not know what Prince Sasuke looked like, especially since the whole reason she was at the palace in the first place was to compete for the youth's, she had so eloquently deemed a bastard, hand. Though perplexed by the thought what puzzled her even more was Prince Sasuke's introduction. Why hadn't he offered her his real name? She watched for the older boy's reaction but instead of the anger she expected there was nothing but a mild amusement in his always cold expression.

"I'll like to see you try," Sasuke challenged.

He saw the girl move. However before she could even get started once again the woman by her side immediately grabbed hold of her bandaged arm, effectively halting her attack and calling on her attention.

"I'm sorry miss but we really must be heading back. You still need to choose a dress and then I must show you to the quarters you will be remaining in for however long you're still in the competition," the woman pleaded, only to be met with firm resistance. "Please miss, have pity on a humble servant. I still have chores to do after I tend to you and if I don't finish them I will be severely scolded."

The girl bit her lip uncertainly, blue eyes softening at the plea. He heard a defeated sigh escape from her lips. She glared at him and snapped, "This isn't over Uryuu-bastard. I swear when I become the greatest ni... um... queen this kingdom has ever seen I'm going to beat your ass so bad the next generation of Ishidas are going to be reeling from it."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in reply. He watched the frantic maid lead the blonde away. Although she went on her own accord it was clear the girl wasn't at all happy about being forced to withdraw. Just as she was about to disappear behind another corner she tilted her head back and with defiant eyes blew him a raspberry. He felt a gentle tug on the corner of the thin line that was his lips, allowing a small smile to break the icy surface at the completely childish act. It had been a long time since he had been this amused and though the idiot was annoyingly loud the promise of power he glimpsed was enough to stir more than a little bit of interest.

He frowned. Oh yes, he was amused but that didn't change the fact that she was more than likely an unregistered ninja and therefore a missing-nin. The law stated that he was supposed to report her but then again he was the law. He smirked. No, he won't report her yet. Not until he saw what she was capable of and though he knew she'll be no match for him he also knew that he was in dire need or a challenge.

* * *

Iruka glanced down at his watch. He still had two hours until the ball began and more than just a few applications to go over before tomorrow. His pen still in hand he threw his arms in the air in a wide stretch. After greeting the group of contestants earlier in the afternoon he had retreated back to his room to begin work on the piling mountain of paperwork that needed to get done. With a deep sigh he opened his eyes again.

"AAAHHH!" he found himself screaming at the sight of the single upturned eye and mass of gravity defying silver hair before him.

"Nice to see you too Iruka," drawled a deep lazy voice.

"Kakashi," he breathed out through clenched teeth.

"Yes," was the drawn out reply.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" Iruka angry screeched, swinging out a fist that was easily dodged by the jounin who appeared behind him to learn into his ear. Hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of his neck as he fought desperately to rid himself of the deep blush slowly creeping across his scarred cheeks and nose. How his breath could be felt through that mask he had no idea but then again not much about Kakashi and his mask made much sense.

"But it's so fun getting you all riled up and flushed like this," Kakashi huskily whispered, causing the pink tinge to turn into an outright crimson.

"G-go away. Can't you see I'm busy?" His attempt at trying to sound unaffected ruined by the slight tremor and stutter in his voice. "Go and read Come Come Paradise or something."

"Ah, but why read Come Come Paradise when I could have my own real life Come Come Paradise right here."

If it were possible Iruka felt his face turning even redder and though he couldn't see himself he was sure he resembled a bright red tomato by now. Trying his hardest to regain his composure he fought to rid himself of the betraying color. When he was sure it was gone or at least now nothing more than a faint blush he spun his seat around to fix the older man with the hardest glare he could manage as he demanded, "What do you want Kakashi?"

The older ninja fell back onto his feet, straightening himself up as he buried his hands in the pocket of his trousers. Half lidded eyes stared lazily back.

"So?" Iruka promptly, glad to be facing the cool and reserved Kakashi rather than the openly perverted one that reveled in teasing him into a half burnt crisp. "What did you want?"

"Hmmm..." came a soft thoughtful mumble.

"To talk to me about," he immediately squeaked at the 'I-just-got-to-a-naughty-bit-in-Come-Come-Paradise' look he saw.

"You're no fun," Kakashi pouted or at least he thought it was a pout. It was always hard to tell with the mask. Sometimes he couldn't help but think the sole reason for it was to just annoy the hell out of everybody.

"Kakashi," he warningly said.

"Fine, fine," the jounin finally conceded. "I just came to tell you something that I thought may be of interest."

"Oh, what is it?"

He stared at the dark haired chunin for a moment before slowly replying with, "He's back."

"Who?" was the confused reply.

"Naruto."

Iruka's eyes immediately widened. His whole body went completely slack as the pen fell out of his hand to land on the carpeted floors with a dull pat.

"Na...ruto's back," he murmured quietly before promptly falling into a dead faint, the shock of the news too much for the poor overworked ninja.

Scratching the back of his head Kakashi quietly stared down at the unconscious man, silently wondering what to do. Of course the most obvious thing would be to carry him to his bed, but this kind of opportunity didn't present itself everyday. Especially since the straight lace ex-teacher was most definitely not the kind to get drunk off his ass in any given situation.

_'Wasn't he going to go to the ball?'_ a voice he recognized as his inner pervert asked.

To which he merely shrugged and return with the question of, 'So what?'

_'He's going to be out for a while. By the time he wakes up the ball would probably already be in progress.' _

'Again, so what?'

_'Well, he isn't exactly dressed for the occasion, is he?' _

At that Kakashi grinned a truly lecherous grin, quickly catching on. Giggling like a mad school girl he picked up the unconscious form and looked down at the younger man with a small smile.

"He's going to kill me but it'll be worth it."

* * *

Fighting against the weariness threatening to take over Iruka slowly forced his eyes opened. Like a sudden rush Kakashi's words suddenly returned to him with full force. Forgetting about his aching head he shot to his feet and quickly rushed out. He needed to see him. He needed to know if it was true. But most of all he needed to know where Naruto was. Before he could even get halfway however he found himself coming to an abrupt halt. Why did his clothes feel suddenly tighter? He looked down. Instead of the chunin vest and loose dark pants he remembered wearing he was now decked in the black suit and white shirt he'd planned on wearing to the ball.

"Kakashi," he muttered, the anger in his voice betrayed by the warm blush making its way across his already flushed cheeks. He bit his lip and took another step. He blinked. And blinked again. He took another step, eyes instantly widening. No underwear. He let out a horrified squeak as something else occurred to him. "K-Kakashi... saw me naked."

* * *


	3. Dances and Devils

**AN: **It's been a while and I finally got this chapter out. I wrote half of it ages ago but haven't been able to finish it until now, mainly because I had some trouble writing some of the characters. Anyway I'm not even sure if this chapter makes sense but it's long, very long. This is still kinda an introduction to the story, mainly so you'll know who's who and supposed to be doing what. I haven't really read this over again so if there are mistakes or if something doesn't make sense I apologize for that now.

**Warning: **SasuxNaru, this means yaoi people, boyxboy love and whatever else that may entail. Don't say you weren't warned. Oh and very possible OCCness because I suck at keeping people in character.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and am not making money off this in anyway. Please don't sure me.

* * *

"I will not get angry. I will not make a scene. I will not Rasengan the first thing I see," Naruto quietly murmured over and over again. Standing by the grand staircase he gripped the intricately carved banister tightly in his hands as his eyes quickly fell shut. With a deep breath he allowed himself to open them again. An immediate frown creased his brows at what he saw. Down below, littering the decorated ballroom was a mass of white and blue, the color of which featured on nearly every single last gown the other contestants wore. He bit his lip as he looked down at his own dress. Much like all the others a tight bodice that laced up in the back and flared out into what looked like a giant tent clung to his slim form. But instead of the white or blue everybody else seemed to be so fond of he had picked a pasty shade of orange that reminded him vaguely of the leaves in autumn, a color he had chosen specifically with the intention of remaining as inconspicuous as possible. 

_So much for that,_ he thought sourly, crossing his arms in a pout.

He grounded his teeth in frustration, only barely refraining himself from throwing his arms in the air and demanding why the hell the whole world was against him. With another deep breath he plastered the widest smile he could manage upon his strained face and slowly descended the stairs. And so began a new mantra, "I will not make a hundred replications. I will not try and find orange dye and throw it at all the girls. I will not-"

Just as he was about to finish his last 'will not' he felt the sharp pointy things on his shoes (aka the heels of doom) land on a very odd angle, causing his ankle to roll and a whole chain reaction that eventually resulted in his downfall to quickly follow.

As a ninja reflexes were important. In some cases they were the difference between life and death. It seemed however his reflexes decided to take an unscheduled break and instead of grabbing onto the banister like any sane person would try to do his arms instantly went flailing, his only comfort being that everybody was probably too busy dancing or chatting to even notice what he resigned himself to acknowledging as his embarrassing end. As the cliché goes he saw his life flash right before his very eyes and nearly cried at the unfairness of it all. 'Ramen, I shall never taste your beautiful taste again.'

Instinctively he closed his eyes and awaited the onslaught of pain, wincing slightly when there was a sharp jab to his hand as it hit against the railing. He waited for the rest of the impact and the crack of bones. But the funny thing was it never came. Daring himself to look the blonde cracked an eye opened. He glanced around but instead of a bloodied mess on the floor he found himself relatively in one piece, floating above the stairs a few feet down from where he'd fallen on what looked like a cloud of sand. He let out a relieved sigh and was just about to step off when there was a sudden movement from under him.

"Wha..." he began, only to be cut short when an abrupt jerk caused him to fall.

Without warning the sand began to envelope him, rising to surround his still shocked body in a circular tomb. His mouth instantly flew open but before a sound could be uttered it suddenly stopped closing in and just as quickly began to recede. He felt it move but didn't think to question why as he found himself being safely deposited onto the ground below.

As soon as his body touched the floor the sand began to slip away. Curious as to where it came from he followed its movements with his gaze. Standing not too far away with arms crossed and black-rimmed eyes trained emotionlessly on him stood a red headed youth with the word 'ai' tattooed on the corner of his forehead. A large gourd in which he could clearly see the sand retreating into was strapped firmly to the boy's back. Behind him stood two others, a relieved looking blonde girl and another boy with strange purple markings on his face sporting an equally relieved, if not slightly put out, look on his face.

"Dammit Gaara, can't you control yourself for one fucking second," the other youth snapped, only to fall completely silent as the redhead turned to him. Though still thoroughly annoyed a touch of wariness crept into the older boy's expression as he hastily backed away with his fists clenched.

Naruto watched in silent apprehension as the other two moved away from the one named Gaara who instantly turned to him with light aqua eyes, the sudden gleam within them sending a silent shiver down his spine. In slow long strides the red head approached him, stopping just a few inches away to kneel down and take his injured arm by the wrist with one hand and run surprisingly gentle fingers over his cut with the other. The minute he was released Naruto instantly pulled away and scooted as far as he could from the psychotic youth before him whose deranged eyes were practically dancing as they fell upon the warm liquid dripping from his fingers.

"Blood," he heard a quiet murmur. As if under a spell the redhead stood, his gaze impassively staring straight ahead as he softly added, "There's not enough blood."

Without so much as another word he walked away, quickly followed by the boy and girl accompanying him. Once they were gone Naruto released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Usually he'd be screaming and demanding some kind of apology but for some reason he found himself unable to move.

'Who the hell was that guy?' he silently mused, frowning to himself as he took in what had just happened. 'Damn, that was freaky.' He clenched his fist and glared off into the distance with renewed determination burning within the depths of his blue eyes. 'When I get out of this that damned perverted sanin is going to pay.'

Deciding to put the incident behind him and concentrate on his mission Naruto stood up, brushing himself off as best as he can before straightening and lifting his head. Instead of the many backs he'd expected to see he was instead greeted with more than a hundred pairs of curiously staring eyes. It seemed the incident had drawn quite the crowd, causing his annoyance to grow all the more at the realization these people had done nothing but watched as he first fell down the stairs and then was nearly crushed in a grave of sand by the freaky panda man. He gave everybody the dirtiest look he could manage before stomping off with his head held high towards the buffet he spotted from across the room.

"They better have ramen," he muttered under his breath.

Upon reaching the table his eyes immediately lit up at the glorious feast that met his hungry gaze and though there was absolutely no sign of his favorite meal the large array that was there was more than enough to whet his appetite. In all his years he had never seen so much food. Nor had he ever seen so many different kinds. Happily grabbing a plate he began piling on everything in sight, not really caring what he got since he was determined to try every single last dish anyway.

"Oh my god, how on earth did he get in here?" an overly squeaky voice complained.

He heard a snort and then another say, "I know. Just look at him munching away. I bet the buttons on that shirt is just about to burst."

There was an answering giggle that was soon joined by that of the other girl.

Naruto frowned. Instantly thinking they were talking about him. He turned to the source of the voices to see two girls standing to his side. He opened his mouth to shout something back but quickly closed it again when he realized they couldn't be talking about him, especially since they mentioned a 'he' and he was currently dressed as a 'she'. Shrugging it aside he went back to his neglected food to resume inhaling the meal much like how he would his beloved ramen.

"He even brought in his own potato chips. How utterly common," came a muffled sneer.

"Oh well at least it would stop him from devouring the whole table and leaving the rest of us to starve."

From the corner of his eyes he saw something being placed upon the table. Curiously he glanced at the bag of barbeque chips, slowly allowing his gaze to follow the arm attached to it. A rather portly boy dressed in a dark, obliviously expensive suit stood, a Konoha symbol pinned to the label of his jacket. He was a ninja. From what he heard all the ninjas were required to attend the ball and in place of their usual headband they were to wear the pin. He raised his eyes to the boy's bowed head and instantly felt something turn in his gut.

'He's just like me,' he thought to himself, remembering all the times he'd had to endure all the hateful stares and harsh whispers.

At that Naruto lowered his own head. Before he had a chance to change his mind he walked right up to the other boy and with a fox like grin happily greeted him with an overly cheery, "Hello, I'm Naruto."

Clearly taken aback by the brashness of his actions he saw the youth slowly turn to face him, the expression on the teen's face a cross between confusion and slight apprehension. There was a moment of silence where all they did was stare at one another. Blinking rapidly at the slightly agape look being directed his way Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, at a complete loss for what to do or say. Social gatherings weren't exactly his thing. Squinting his eyes slightly he learned forward and poked the stranger in the arm as he asked, "Um... isn't this the part where you're supposed to introduce yourself or something?

"Er," was all the frozen statue of a boy could murmur, just before finally shaking himself out of whatever little world he had drifted off into and with a customary bow shyly said, "Chouji Akimichi."

Naruto's grin widened at that and he was just about to clap the other boy on the back in greeting when he remembered what and who he was supposed to be. He scratched the back of his head again. This time in deep thought. Trying his hardest to remember what he was meant to do and the quick training he was forced to undergo he bit his lip as he quickly glanced about the place for some form of help. It was then he spotted one of the other girls greeting some important looking men. His eyes never leaving the sight he silently moved to replicate the gesture. Awkwardly he gripped either side of the ruffles on his dress, legs twisting into the practiced position as he tried for the elegant curtsy he was supposed to have already perfected. But rather than the graceful show he had just witnessed from across the room as he turned to face the boy he lowered his head right about the same time Chouji decided to raise his from the bow. The impact was sudden and unexpected, his nose impacted with Chouji's forehead with a loud crunch sending both back much to the amusement of the on looking pair who couldn't help but comment on the little display.

"What a clumsy oaf," one of them commented in between snickers. "Oh my god, I can't believe that little girl actually got this far. Isn't Naruto supposed to be a boy's name? What a loser. I heard she was the last qualifier."

"I bet it was probably only out of pity. A dead last. No competition for us," chimed the other.

"Who the hell you calling a dead last?" Naruto demanded indignantly, still holding his nose. "I have more chance at winning this thing than either of you dog faced women."

With that he blew them both off, poking out his tongue at the clearly flabbergasted and spluttering pair as he dragged away the equally speechless teen away from them. When they were far enough away from the harpies he suddenly stopped and finally remembering his stomach turned back to his companion and bouncing a bit asked, "Oi, oi, do they have ramen here?"

Chouji slowly shook his head, unable to help but be stunned at what this girl had just done for him. Apart from Shikamaru no one had ever really stood up for him before. A slow smile touched his lips as the blonde seemed to pout for a moment before finally deeming the buffet a good enough substitute and stuffing her face at a rate that could definitely give _him_ a run for his money. After a moment she turned to look at him with a brow raised in silent challenge. He smiled for a moment. Then without a word he turned to the banquet laid out before him. With a determination and passion in his eyes that could give both Gai and Lee a run for his money he let out a loud "Yosh" before digging into the table of delicious food beside the one he now knew as Naruto.

Ten minutes later and over twenty plates between them both Chouji and Naruto waddled away from the table. Both clutching their stomachs as they found a place to rest and sit down for a bit while they bodies digested the serious load they just consumed.

"Before I forget, here," Naruto heard the other boy say.

He turned to his side and looked down at the outstretched hand to find the Konoha pin being held out to him. He frowned slightly at the gesture, trying to figure out exactly why it was being given to him.

As if reading his mind Chouji said with a small smile, "Please wear it. I guess you can see it as a small token of the friendship we have struck up tonight."

"Friends?" the suddenly very young looking blonde repeated with wide eyes, the word a seemingly foreign concept to his own ears. Slowly raising blue eyes from the pin and up to the face of the slightly blushing teen Naruto smiled warmly before carefully taking the offered gift and placed it securely onto the strap of the dress he wore. He turned back to the still blushing boy with a grin and before he could help himself quickly glomped him, not caring at all for the pretense of manliness or in this case, the pretense of a dignified lady.

Chouji felt his face burn ten shades of red. If he could look at himself he was sure he probably resembled a tomato by now. Though there were girls he was on friendly terms with none had ever even tried to hug him before. No. That was always strictly reserved for Prince Sasuke and at times Neji. So, as one who has never been this up close and personal with the opposite sex before Chouji had to commend himself on a job well done. He was blushing but at least he was still conscious and hadn't fainted from the shock of it. Unsure of what to do or say he remained absolutely silent, only to have his poor face burn even brighter at the sound of an ever familiar lazy drawl mutter, "Tch, troublesome."

"S-Shikamaru," Chouji stuttered in a very Hinata-like fashion as he looked up to face his best friend who, although wore his usual expression of bored indifference, had a silent brow raised with something akin to amusement shining in his eyes. "This is Miss. Uzumaki."

Naruto quickly pulled himself away, a light blush staining his own cheeks as he placed a hand to the back of his head and attempted to laugh the incident off. "Sorry about that. I tend to not think when I act sometimes."

He then turned to the newcomer, taking in the pineapple like spikes of his ponytail and his completely laid back stance. With his hands in the pocket of his trousers and shoulders hunched he looked like he couldn't even be bothered to straighten himself out and stand properly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

The lazy ninja eyed the blonde suspiciously before giving a brief nod and simply murmuring in reply, "Shikamaru Nara." His eyes then caught the sight of his friend's pin on the orange dress. His curiosity hiked even more at that. Silently he wondered exactly what was going on and with a clear look to Chouji asked the questions he was too lazy to give voice to. _Why did you give that to her?_

"Righteousness," was the simple reply, much to Naruto's confusion who wasn't quite sure what his newfound friend was talking about. His gaze flitted between the two, trying to follow the conversation they seem to be having and wondering if they were using some kind of jutsu that allowed them to read each other's minds. He then saw Chouji's gaze lowering as the same expression he had when those girls had been taunting him suddenly returned. "Some people were teasing me... and she stepped in and stopped them."

Naruto frowned. He wasn't quite sure what was happening but he didn't like what this new guy was doing to his friend. He suddenly stood up and standing in between them glared at this Shikamaru. "Oi, pineapple head, what the hell are you doing to him? I don't care who you are. If you upset him I'm going to hit you so hard your grandchildren will be reeling from it."

"Naruto, Shikamaru is-"

"Heh, troublesome," the newly dubbed 'pineapple head' again muttered, though it was hard to tell the corner of his lips dipped up ever so slightly into a small smile as he regarded the feisty blonde standing protectively before his best friend. Without a word he released one hand from his pocket and reaching for the lapel of his suit undid his own pin. When he saw the same question in Chouji's eyes he had just moments ago he shrugged and simply said, "Kindness." He then turned to the clearly flabbergasted blonde and letting out a sigh explained, "Chouji is my best friend and any friend of his is a friend of mine. Take it."

Mutely Naruto did as he was told, more confused than ever as he idly played with the pin in his hand.

"Let's go. The announcements about to be made and we have to be present onstage," Shikamaru said to his smiling friend who simply nodded in return.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this but duty calls. Since you're in this competition I guess I'll see you around," Chouji happily said to the still rather perplexed blonde.

"But I might not still be here," was the response he got, but rather then the sadness he expected he couldn't help but hear the satisfaction in the words. "I'm probably going to fail the next test."

"You're not too bright, are you?" Shikamaru murmured with a clearly assessing stare.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered, taking a full ten seconds to finally realize he'd just been insulted. "Hey!"

"Look underneath the underneath."

"Eh?" came the all so intelligent reply.

He rolled his eyes before turning on his heels and walking off with Chouji following closely behind. Never once turning back he waved an arm in farewell and though it was troublesome to do so decided to make it all adamantly clear to the clueless dolt, "Congratulations, you passed the test."

With very much the same reaction he had when he was told he made it into the competition Naruto blinked and blinked and blinked. He again tugged at his thankfully secure wig and almost cried as he practically yelled to whatever deity thought it funny to mess with his life, "Why the hell do you hate me so much? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

To anyone passing they would see a clearly disgruntled blonde girl, dressed in a strangely tasteful orange dress, shaking her fist up at the wobbling chandelier as she continued to cuss using words that would make even a sailor blush. Suffice to say many people could be seen making it a point to carefully avoid the crazy nut job who for some odd and inexplicable reason had a major vendetta against the innocent lights and crystals hanging overhead.

* * *

Making a show of straightening his tie and pressing the invisible wrinkles out of his suit Iruka walked out onto the stage with all the dignity he could muster. In his wake leaving behind a severely beaten and bruised silver haired jounin who despite his claim to fame as the 'Copy Nin' and the prince's private tutor, like all men, was utterly defenseless in the face of the backlash from his own acts of perversion. Although if asked he would adamantly reply that it was worth it and he would do it again if given the chance. 

Still grumbling under his breath Iruka went to take his stand by the few assembled ninjas on stage. Namely, those directly involved with the competition as well as Prince Sasuke's own personal guards. All of whom, he proudly noted, were once students of his. He tore his eyes from the ragtag bunch and looked to the crowd below, desperately searching for the same blonde, blue-eyed girl who had caught his attention earlier. The girl he now knew, thanks in part to Kakashi, was Naruto. His breath caught the moment he spotted the orange clad blonde in amidst the sea of the prince's supposedly favorite colors, blue and white. A fond smile touched his lips at the sight. Glad to know that the little boy he once knew was still as loud as ever. Even dressed as a girl he was flashy. Although he had many questions as to why Naruto would even think of doing such a thing and entering a contest such as this they were immediately drowned out by the simple relief he felt in knowing that he was okay. For so long he had feared the worst. To have all those fears assuaged once and for all was the greatest gift any one could ever give him.

"I'll make it up to you Naruto. Somehow," he quietly promised to himself.

* * *

"YOSH!" a green clad ninja loudly exclaimed, effectively gaining the attention of all as he jumped onto the stage. He clenched his fist, eyes shining as he erupted to the crowd with a loud cry of, "The power of youth burns brightly in all our beautiful contestants. I, Gai Maito, can proudly say I will happily serve any of you with youthful zeal and devotion." 

There was a collective sweat drop from both the competitors and the guards as a well timed spotlight and pose quickly accompanied the impassioned proclamation. Though it looked like it came out of nowhere if one was to pay enough attention they would notice the 'thumbs-up' was being directed up to the distance balcony where a similarly dressed boy who was manning the lights returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

"However, it is with my greatest regret to announce that we must say goodbye to some of your youthful spirit tonight," he continued dramatically. "Now, will all the contestants with at least two Konoha pins please step to the right while those who do not make their way to the left."

There was a sudden murmur as the crowd parted with forty seven on one side and twenty two on the other. Among the smaller group was the young blonde, orange-clad cross dressing boy who was trying desperately to disappear and go unnoticed.

Slowly turning to the left where the smaller crowd was assembled he said, "I am sorry to say that you have all been eliminated. You have failed to acquire any pins and therefore are deemed unworthy of continuing any further."

"What!" came a loud cry from one of those disqualified. "What do you mean? We were never told about needing to collect any pins. What kind of a test was that? No one did anything."

"But that's where you're wrong young lady," Gai returned in an all knowing voice. "As Iruka said you were to be all tested on poise, grace and manner. However the problem with that is anybody can fake it. I'm sure most of you have been raised your whole life learning how. Before the ball I and my eternal rival Kakashi along with the prince's many trusted comrades brainstormed a list of traits associated with all three that we would want in our future queen. With that done we assigned each of the one hundred ninjas in attendance one. Their job, as those of you who have passed should know by now, is to look for the contestant in which they feel embody this characteristic best and therefore help guarantee their continuance in this grand competition by giving them their pin." He paused for a moment as he looked over the crowd with a wide grin, blindingly white teeth sparkling. "And to make sure you all are given a fair chance to excel the things we were looking for varied from co-ordination to politeness and good table manners. To have forty seven of a possible fifty only reaffirms my earlier words, the power of youth is indeed burning strong in you all!"

A collective sigh sounded throughout all the ranks of ninjas as the exclamation brought upon another bought of poses and colored lights they were all still trying to desperately find the source of.

Gai looked to the nins behind him. Nodding slightly he said with a grin, "Please escort these lovely young ladies out and make sure they have the proper escorts to their rooms. You will all be required to vacant your rooms tomorrow but for tonight feel free to use them as you please."

The five of the six boys who could be usually found guarding the prince silently made their way towards the mostly now sobbing girls, each of their reactions varying from "troublesome" (Shikamaru) to remaining completely stoic (Neji) or just plain old unresponsive (Shino).

Although he wasn't too thrilled with being put in charge of such a chore Chouji surmised that Kiba was doing enough complaining for the both of them and also that in order to complain meant he would have to stop eating his chips. Easy to say the only sound to come from the young ninja was the continued chomping of his precious crisps as he went about his job. With a note of satisfaction he saw the pair that had been tormenting him earlier among the group and not surprisingly they were the most vocal about their elimination. He glanced around and instantly frowned and paused at what he saw or to be more precise who.

"Naruto," he called, frowning as bright blue eyes suddenly met his for a moment before quickly turning back around and rushing out. Not willing to let her go he stopped eating and quickly dashed after her, catching a tan hand in his and halting the blonde in her movements. "What are you doing here? You made it. We even told you so."

Naruto let out a very nervous, girly laugh at that and squeakily said, "Oh really. I thought it was some kind of a joke."

Chouji frowned. "But you heard Gai. He explained everything." _No one can be this dense. What is wrong with her?_

"Ehehe," the blonde laughed nervously. "Sorry, I wasn't really listening. Thick brows kind of had me hypnotized for a bit with those giant caterpillars of his."

He slowly nodded despite his skepticism. He may not be a genius like Shikamaru but he didn't need to be to know Naruto, for some reason, didn't want to stick around and though he knew he should've just let her go he found himself unable to do so. For some reason he was determined to keep the blonde in the competition. Gently taking her by the arm he escorted the young girl to the other side of the room under the questioning looks of his teachers, teammates and the rest of the qualifiers. Although slightly uncomfortable with their gazes he took it all in stride and guided her towards the two he knew would keep an eye on her and make sure she goes nowhere. He gave both Hinata and Tenten a pointed look before leaving Naruto and going back to help the other guys, ignoring their questions and looks.

From where she stood Tenten glanced at the blonde, slightly intrigued by Chouji's reaction to her and his insistence she stay. But more importantly by the fact she was able to tear him away from his seemingly inseparable bag of treats for more than a moment. Could it be he had a crush on a contestant? She found herself smiling at that. Or was she that great of a candidate. Whatever it was Tenten was determined to find out. From what she could see the girl was trying to escape and didn't seem to worship the ground the Uchiha walked on, which in her book was a definite plus. She had eyes and she would be lying if she were to say she didn't think the prince attractive but that was only one plus in a long line of minuses. So why was she here? Why was she in the competition? The same reason Hinata was, as a spy. They wanted to do more than just test these girls. They wanted to know who they were, inside out. Not just the face they wear for the sake of company. And since she wasn't too fond of their current ruler she was determined to do all she could to make sure the winner wasn't a screaming fan girl, that their future queen would be someone worthy of the title and station, someone strong, someone she could admire. She looked at the blonde with slightly narrowed eyes. The girl was going to have to show more than just a dislike for the Uchiha to get her vote but she was willing to do what Chouji was silently asking them to.

Still pouting from his foiled attempt at escape Naruto stared as the thick browed weirdo continued to ramble on about something or other. It wasn't until another, this time a scruffy looking man with a burning cigarette in mouth took the stage and the next test was mentioned that he finally paid attention.

"Tomorrow, we shall begin the next test," the man who introduced himself as Asuma Sarutobi announced. "As a queen it is important to be able to handle all situations and be prepared to deal with any and everybody. Therefore in order to give you all a real taste of what's expected and also let us see how you handle people you will all be given a chance to participate in a mock diplomatic meeting to discuss real issues concerning our kingdom at the moment. As some of you may know both of the princes of Suna and their sister are here for diplomatic talks. For one lucky girl there will be a seat for in this meeting where Prince Sasuke himself will be present. Until then feel free to enjoy the rest of the night however you shall please."

The moment they were dismissed Naruto headed back to his room. With his hands propped on the back of his head he let out a long deep sigh. Despite being oddly touched by Chouji's earlier statement about being friends he couldn't help but wonder what everybody's reaction would be if they knew who he truly was. With a small bitter smile that seemed so out of place on his usually grinning face he continued to walk through the grounds in deep thought, not once noticing the dark figure slowly following behind but immediately spotting the one hopping out of the palace windows with what looked like a large scroll on his back before him. He stopped and frowned. Remaining still he watched as the man turned and instantly felt both his fist and teeth clenching at the familiar face that met his glaring eyes.

"Mizuki," he growled in a low, dangerous voice at the sight of his old academy teacher dashing away. Without a thought to what was happening or what he was doing Naruto immediately followed, still very much oblivious to the brown haired chunin with a scar running across his nose behind him, clear worry furrowing his brows as he shot after the two in close pursuit.


	4. Heads Or Tails

**AN:** Hi, this took me quite a while but here's the next chapter. And yeah, there's a variation of the Mizuki, Iruka and Naruto scene here. I hope this isn't too much like the anime. Also I must warn you the action sucks. I can't write action scenes at all and there's supposed to be quite some action in this .

Um, anyway I hope the characters aren't too OOC and I hope there aren't that many grammar or spelling mistakes. I haven't re-read this yet. I think I should get a beta or something. I'm still kind of trying to set the scene here and also build some plot or beginnings of it anyway, so I hope you bear with me. I really want to get into the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, as well as Naruto's relationship with all the other guys (Shika, Chouji, Neji, Shino and Kiba) since both will play an important role much later in this story.

Anyway enough from me. I just hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cherry Daze -V

**Warning:** SasukexNaruto (Don't say I didn't warn you)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me and neither does Uryuu Ishida who rightfully belongs to the creators of Bleach. I made Sasuke use his name coz Ishida is also voiced by the same man who does the voice of Sasuke. Besides they kinda look alike also.

**

* * *

**

**To Win A Prince's Heart**

* * *

"Damn dress," Naruto swore, ripping at the puffy folds as he moved rapidly from tree to tree. When he was finally done all that remained of his orange mess of a gown was a jagged skirt that finished just below where his boxers began. 

Despite being an inconceivable bastard Mizuki was still a very capable ninja and as expected from one the moment he sensed he was being following the man was quick to hasten his pace. Although more than able to keep up Naruto knew he could go faster. After years of scrambling away from angry mobs alongside his perverted teacher his speed had improved considerably, though to be quite honest being threatened by castration was enough to make any male find speeds they never even knew themselves capable of.

Without once breaking his stride he tossed the offending material away. The heavy folds entangling his legs had been restricting his movements and now that he had dealt with it there was nothing holding him back. He lifted his head only to find himself frowning when he found his target absolutely nowhere in sight. He slowed down. Taking a moment before coming to a complete halt on one of the thick overhanging branches, remembering the tree and water walking exercises he steadied himself on the rough surface. Even without a visual he knew the bastard was still around. He could feel him, and something else. He frowned for a moment. His eyes suddenly widened when he realized it was another person, one he realized had been following for quite some time.

Angry at himself for not detecting the presence sooner he grabbed at the kunai strapped to his thigh. Crouching low he readied himself for any oncoming attacks. His senses heightened he heard, before he even saw, the barrage of kunais that sudden rained down on him. Quick to action he immediately dodged most and parried others with the aid of his own blade. Distracted and hearing impaired by the clang of metal it wasn't until it was too late that he finally spotted the fuuma shuriken spinning towards him.

"Naruto, duck," he faintly heard a panicked voice cry.

Quickly he made a move to evade but knew even then it was too late. Closing his eyes he felt a sudden weight push against his chest. The first thought to come to mind was that he'd been hit but he soon realized there was no pain. It was only when he felt arms quickly encircling him and someone safely guiding him down to the ground below that he dared to open his eyes. As soon as he did so he found himself staring down at the back of what looked like a suit. His gaze trailed over the sleek black material to fall upon the sight of the giant shuriken embedded in his savior's back. The moment they touched the ground his back hit the soft grass with a muted thump as soon as he was released. Two arms quickly followed to brace themselves on either side of his head, the man who'd just saved him struggling to hold himself up over the suddenly frozen blond.

Blue eyes wide Naruto could do no more than stare at the familiar face he saw hovering over him. Iruka, the same man he'd been cursing, the same man he thought was no more than just another ignorant villager. Why did he save him? Of course he could've so easily justified it with the thought that the academy teacher had only been protecting what he saw as an innocent girl, but he knew that wasn't it. Iruka had called out to warn him and what's more he was looking down at him as if he knew, as if he actually cared.

Naruto moved his mouth as if to speak but no words came. He tried again and this time, this time he managed to murmur, "W-why?"

"Because you're the same as me," was the quiet reply. "After my parents died no one complimented or recognized me. Being the bad student I screwed up a lot during class. I wanted everybody's attention and I couldn't get anyone's attention by being good. So I acted like an idiot." Iruka's voice began to shake and looking up Naruto realized the older man was crying. Eyes filled with a pain he only knew too well stared pleadingly back. "It was tough. Isn't that right Naruto? You were lonely, weren't you? You just wanted someone to acknowledge you, to know you were alive, that you existed."

Naruto felt himself trembling, his fist clenching as Iruka continued.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he choked. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I've never hated you. If anyone deserved to be hated it's me. You wouldn't have suffered so much. You wouldn't have been so quick to believe Mizuki's words if I'd been more aware."

"Did I hear right, that vile nine-tailed demon has returned again to plague us with its disgusting presence," a sneering voice interrupted. "I knew it'll come back. Probably to finish what it started all those years ago when it tried to destroy the village."

With barely concealed surprise Iruka turned to his former friend. His eyes narrowed when he saw the scroll, shock quickly turning to anger as he fought to regain his footing. He reached back. Wincing he pulled out the large star out from his back and with a burst of energy he shouldn't even be capable of in his state sent the shuriken flying towards the other man with a yell of, "Shut up. Naruto would never do that. He's not the demon."

Easily side stepping the clumsy throw Mizuki turned to look at the fallen boy and smirked at what he saw. "Don't be so sure. His eyes, they're the eyes of the monster fox." He turned to Naruto with a superior smirk. "You hate this village, don't you?"

There was nothing but silence. Iruka slowly turned around and saw the conflicted expression on the young boy's face. Quietly, hesitantly, he murmured, "Naruto?"

"Yes," the small blonde murmured.

The moment the words left his mouth Iruka felt his whole world shatter. What he had done? What had the whole goddamned village done? Because surely this was their fault, all their faults, especially those who had just stood by and let this happen, those like him. He heard Mizuki's mocking laughter and despite the words he'd just heard uttered from his one time pupil he felt his anger boil at what he heard next.

"Aren't you now wishing they'd killed him when he was nothing more than a little whelp, eh, Iruka."

"Shut up!" Angered beyond comprehension Iruka shot forward, intent on making sure Mizuki stop only to have his punches blocked. A sharp pain soon exploded in his stomach as he Mizuki countered with a swift kick to his abdomen, the force pushing him across the small clearing to slam painfully against the trunk of the nearest tree. The second the impact occurred he broke out into a painful cough, blood splattering from his lips as he tried desperately to remain conscious. He could feel the hot liquid drenching his back and knew he was losing blood fast. Blindly he searched for Naruto and upon spotting the orange blur whispered, "I know it's too late now but I wanted you to know I've always acknowledged you, accepted you. To me you're just Naruto, not Kyuubi, never Kyuubi. Just Naruto."

Not moving a muscle Naruto glanced to the fallen man, tears burning in his eyes as he heard the words. Words that he knew were true. Iruka acknowledged him. But then again, deep inside he always knew the academy teacher did.

"That day, when I left, when I saw the glares and felt the hatred, I hated this village," Naruto began as he slowly rose to his feet, head bowed and eyes shadowed from view. "But then I realized I'll be just like them and if I let this hate manifest I'll be proving them right. I'll be exactly what they wanted me to be, a monster. I can stand the heated glares, even the insults, but what I can't stand, what I'd hate more than anything would be to see their satisfied faces." He lifted his head and with clenched fist forcefully yelled, "I would never let them be right. I'll prove them all wrong. I'll make them all acknowledge me even if it's the last thing I do."

Mizuki growled and sneered, "The last thing you'll do will be to see Iruka die, but don't worry you'll join him soon enough."

The grey haired man reached for the remaining fuuma shuriken still strapped to his back. Blades spinning he charged, right at the defenseless chunin. Before he could strike however he found himself unexpectedly being forcefully pushed back by a blur of orange and gold. Regaining his footing he landed heavily on his feet with an angered snarl. There, standing before the weakling was the even weaker fox brat, eyes narrowed and positioned in a defensive stance. It looked as if the kid actually thought he had a chance.

"No. Run Naruto. Just run," the fallen ninja cried helplessly.

"Yes, listen to Iruka, brat. Run and save yourself," Mizuki added with a derisive snort.

Naruto growled low in his throat and bit out, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Iruka. I'll kill you if you do."

"You think you can defeat me you," screamed the enraged man. "You're nothing but a stupid kid. You're nothing but another stupid mistake of this damnable kingdom. One I'm going to rectify right now." He let out a maniacal laugh at that. "I'll probably be rewarded with this scroll for killing you."

Bringing his hands together Naruto quickly performed a series of seals before yelling, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

To the shock of both chunin's the entire forest was suddenly lit up by an army of orange. As one they quickly descended but rather than just simply passing through Mizuki got an even bigger shock when the punch aimed at his face by one of the clones connected with a sickening crunch. With a start he realized they were solid.

While all this was happening all Iruka could do was watch as the mass of Narutos retrieved the scroll and made short work of the older chunin. As he saw his young pupil kneel down before him, effectively drawing his attention away from the fight and to the bright pools of blue staring questioningly at him, he felt his eyes beginning to burn once more. He wanted to talk, to say something, anything but in the end he remained silent and did the one thing he should've done four years ago. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a headband, his headband.

"I know that this might not mean anything to you right now but I want you to have it," he choked out, eyes becoming even more watery as the tears flowed freely. "No one deserves this more than you."

With the utmost care the visibly trembling teen gratefully accepted the gift, giving his former teacher a watery smile. He looked up and was just about to give him his thanks when out of nowhere a single senbon needle flew right by him. Though he didn't see where it landed the sudden slumping of the brown haired man before him told him that it definitely hit its mark. He quickly got to his feet and turned around, the instant he did he found himself face to face with a pale, raven-haired girl. At least at first glance that was what it looked like.

"Haku?" he questioned, eyes squinting at the 'girl' in a pretty blue dress standing before him with what looked like two identical pins pinned to his neckline. "What the hell are you doing here and what did you do to Iruka?"

"No time to explain. We have to get out of here," the older boy quickly said, grabbing hold of his arm. "Five guards are headed this way."

"But Iruka-"

"Is going to be just fine," he quickly interrupted. "I slowed down the circulation of blood in his body so that he won't lose too much more blood before help arrives. He'll be okay but we won't be if they find us. We have to get out of here Naru, now."

Giving the unconscious academy teacher one last worried glance he turned to Haku with an affirmative nod. Then without another word they both set off, quickly lowering their chakra levels as they swiftly moved through the forest, being careful not to be detected.

Gripping Iruka's headband tightly in his hand Naruto smiled softly as he whispered a quiet, "Thank you" back to the unconscious man whose lips tipped up every so slightly, content even in his oblivion.

* * *

Once in the safety of his room Naruto found that news in the palace spread like wildfire. Before he even had the chance to worry he'd already heard through the grapevine about the two injured ninjas found in the woods. If it weren't for the fact his appearance might raise more than a few eyebrows he would've been at Iruka's side right now but as it was the only thing he could do was to remain in his room and hope the brown haired chunin was well enough to be released the next day. He let out a sigh at that before quickly finding himself turning back to the problem at hand. What else but his perverted mentor. 

Dressed in his favorite orange spiral pajamas with a ridiculous walrus nightcap resting on his mop of blonde hair Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. He glared at the smiling boy beside him and muttered, "Damn stupid perverted hermit. Underestimating me like this. Doesn't he think I could do this all on my own? And why didn't you reveal yourself to me sooner."

"Jiraiya thought it'd be best if I was to remain hidden to you and not make myself known until it was absolutely necessary. It was so that if either of us arouses any kind of suspicions the other can keep going without being implicated by association."

"Damn hermit, didn't even trust me with that," he continued angrily, not at all placated by the reasoning.

Giggling softly Haku gently pinched a scarred cheek, still plump with unshed baby fat, and soothingly explained, "Ah, don't be like that Naru. Your mission is to remain in the competition and keep up appearances, make sure Orochimaru thinks you're playing into whatever he has planned. And mine is to keep an eye on him and make sure we find out whatever that is and prevent it from happening. You've got the more important job here."

Swatting the hand away he jutted his lower lip out even more and turned away, more for show than anything. He wasn't really mad, extremely annoyed but not mad, at least not at Haku. "Yeah, very important, I'm the bait," he mumbled.

The long haired boy leaned down and with a smile whispered, "Ah yes and a very cute one at that. I'll certainly give you a bite."

His face turning bright red Naruto scrambled away and pointed an accusing finger at his giggling friend as he yelled, "Stop teasing me. I get that enough from the perverted hermit and your grisly of a mentor."

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto," Haku responded in mock reproach. "Zabuza wouldn't like hearing you talking about him that way."

Poking out his tongue at the other boy he stated confidently, "Well, he's not here is he."

"Guess again brat," came a gruff growl.

At that Naruto immediately felt his skin crawl. Despite knowing the man well enough to know that to those he was fond of he was more bark than bite the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' Zabuza Momochi was still one very intimidating man. It was just too bad for him one of the nukenin's favorite pastimes was to scare the living daylights out of him every chance he got. At the feel of a hand on his shoulder Naruto found himself almost jumping ten feet in the air as he spun around to point at the older man. In a very high and squeaky voice he yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? Wah! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that."

With a grunt Zabuza bit out, "Shut it brat or do you want to alert everyone within a hundred mile radius." He rolled his eyes. "Loud, annoying pipsqueak, how the hell does the old fart handle you?"

"He doesn't handle me. I handle him," the blond muttered with an even more pronounced pout, giving his lower lip quite a workout tonight.

Under his bandages the Mist-nin grinned. He wouldn't admit it but he did kind of miss the kid. After the Gatou incident the toad sanin had decided to go off in order to do what he claimed to be 'research'. With more than a little cajoling he'd somehow ended up agreeing to allow the blond haired punk to travel with Haku and him. That is, at least until his teacher came looking for him again. Needless to say it wasn't until two months later, and a whole lot of ramen and abuse to his eardrums, that the old man finally came to retrieve his charge.

"You're probably right on that one," Zabuza conceded, albeit a little reluctantly. He then narrowed his eyes and turning to the expectant pair asked, "Is the place secure?"

With a slight tic the older Nin noticed the blank look being directed his way by a rather clueless blond. Unable to restrain himself he bopped the boy over the head and growled, "Idiot. Didn't anything I taught you get through that thick skull of yours?"

"Owie," was the responding cry. "You didn't have to hit me so hard Zabuza-bastard."

Twitching at the name he was just about to give the teen another whack when a soft melodious voice stopped him. "Yes, I've already made sure that no one will be able to eavesdrop on our conversation."

With barely concealed pride and a not so discreet heated glare directed at the blond who was busily nursing the bump on his head Zabuza purposely drawled, "Well, I'm glad that someone here uses his brain once in a while." His glare intensified at the answering finger but otherwise he chose to ignore it. At least for now. "Naruto you have another task. Jiraiya wants you to keep a close eye on the Uchiha. He has suspicions that Orochimaru has some kind of hold on the boy and right now he needs you to confirm whether or not this is true."

Naruto nodded with a slight smirk. Finally he was going to get some action that didn't involve panty hoses and dresses. He then frowned slightly, tilting his head to one side. "How do I do that?"

A truly devilish smirk curved at Zabuza's lips as he replied, "Seduce him."

"WHAT!"

"If his has three commas imprinted anywhere on his body it means Orochimaru has gotten to him. You need to somehow get a good look at him and I mean a very good look."

If Zabuza had eyebrows Naruto was very sure they would be waggling very suggestively right back at him. In that instant he felt like beating his head over and over again with a hard mental pipe. Perverts. If he wasn't sure before he was sure now, he was a magnet for them.

"Though if you don't think you're up to this simple mission I'm more than sure Haku would be up for the job," he suggested with an all too nonchalant shrug.

"I'm more than capable of doing it. I'll show you," Naruto returned with a heated glare.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was being underestimated. The continued drive to prove himself was still there, very much so that even the slightest hint of challenge always brought some kind of a rise out of him. A fact he realized Zabuza was more than aware of upon hearing the barking laughter that soon followed his declaration. He'd fallen right into the nukenin's trap.

"Good then," was the smug reply. "I'll be counting on it. I don't want to have to say Naruto Uzumaki couldn't keep his word."

At that the blond twitched, mentally damning the Mist-nin to all nine hells for knowing all his weak points so clearly. Unable to do anything, less be called a hypocrite, he dragged himself to the nearest corner and could do no more than sulk at his current predicament.

"That was mean Zabuza," Haku softly admonished.

"He'll get over it," the older man responded with a shrug. "Besides it's not like I'm doing this for my own amusement. We do need this information."

"Yeah but from the profile I got on him the prince sneaks off to the public baths sometimes under a Henge. He could've confirm this by just going there as himself when the prince does."

"Not my fault the kid didn't get that little note," he answered, then with a slightly raised brow added, "Of course you can always inform him of this little tidbit and put him out of his misery."

Haku let out a soft sigh and with a small smile murmured, "I know."

His companion scoffed. "And yet I'm the cruel one."

Zabuza looked to his charge. At the gentle far away look in his eyes he followed Haku's gaze to the clearly unhappy midget still refusing to move from underneath the stormy cloud of his self-appointed corner. He knew what had happened in the forest and he knew the kid was worried and feeling helpless right now. To protect his precious people, it was a lesson Haku had taught the blond not so long ago and he knew he'd taken it to heart. The kid annoyed him to no end and though he liked tormenting the brat there was just something about him, something that just demanded attention and respect, however grudgingly.

It was just three years ago they'd been on opposing sides, fighting each other in order to successfully complete their missions. However, enemies were soon made allies. Before they could damage one other to the point of no return Gatou made the stupidest mistake of his life. He turned on them. Although he did one smart thing that day and that was to wait until they were nearly depleted of chakra to strike. He had expected to see his death, only wishing to be killed last so that Haku didn't have the added pain of witnessing his demise beforehand but just as the mob of gathered nukenins were about to descend a wall of orange blocked their approach. Naruto's naivety had saved them that day. The sanin knew the score. It wasn't their fight anymore. But the blond had refused to accept it. It was as if he was determined to save everyone, even an unredeemable monster like him.

This wasn't their fight but Zabuza Momochi was a man of honor. Both he and Haku owed a debt to the hyperactive blond and his perverted sensei and he was determined to repay them for their kindness. He walked over to where Naruto sat and placing a hand on top of that abominable nightcap of his said, "He'll be released tomorrow afternoon under the care of someone named Kakashi. They wanted to keep him longer but he refused to stay, something about wanting to take some blond haired brat out for ramen for old time's sake."

Eyes visibly widening Naruto looked up and spluttered, "How… how did you know?"

"You're like a magnet for trouble. Who else but you would be involved in something like this?" he snorted in return. "And as for his condition, well, if this is the kind of security we have to look forward to, then I'm not surprised that snake bastard's plans have been able to progress so far. The guards are pathetic and the ninjas are nothing more than a bunch of weaklings. It's disgusting." His face scrunched up before finally relaxing once again. He gave the boy below him a quick, if not affectionate, pat to the head and said, "I'll talk to you later brat. The two sanins are expecting me."

"The old hag is here too," the blond repeated with furrowed brows. "This is serious, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," he replied. "This isn't going to be mere child's play. We're expecting another war."

Expression set Naruto gave him an affirmative nod and simply stated, "I won't let you down, any of you. I refuse to lose any of my precious people to that snake, even a bastard grisly like you."

"Yare, yare, whatever kid," was his nonchalant reply, though to anyone who knew him they would instantly recognize the slight softening of his eyes. He lifted his head and upon seeing the knowing look Haku was giving him immediately scowled. Turing away he gave the blond another light whack, knocking the nightcap off just as he made his way to the opened window. "Don't get yourself killed brat. I need someone to smack around when this is all over." He paused for a moment then turned to Haku. "Stay safe."

"You too," the raven haired teen replied with a warm smile.

Naruto gingerly touched the rapidly forming bumps on his head and glared at the now empty window, rushing over just in time to see Zabuza disappearing into the gardens. He held up a hand and was about to start shouting for all he was worth when he thought better of it and instead stuck out his tongue at the quickly retreating figure. He spun back around and was just about to suggest sleep when he saw Haku getting rather comfortable on one of the settees by his bed.

"We have a lot of work to do. The sooner we start, the sooner we can both go to sleep."

"Huh?" was his ever intelligent reply.

"Tomorrow's test, we are expected to have knowledge of some of the trade issues and laws, as well as the local politics concerning this kingdom. We both need to pass and since I'm already well versed on the subject matter we only have to get you up to speed."

"But-but-"

"Naruto, you were the one who said you weren't going to let any of us down and we need you to remain in this," his friend responded in a soft tone.

The said blond immediately deflated at that. Haku was his master's pupil after all. They both loved to use his own words against him. Defeated he reluctantly hauled himself over. And so began what would forever be known as the most boring four hours of his so very short life.

* * *

Barely able to keep his eyes opened Naruto tried his hardest to remain awake as he sat among the excitable group of chattering teens, wanting nothing more than to just leave and hopefully go find Iruka. But no, instead he was stuck here, bored out of his mind and barely able to keep his eyes opened. 

After breakfast all the remaining contestants had been ushered into a makeshift waiting room where they were to remain until told otherwise. For what seemed like hours one by the one they were called up and then taken through a plain looking door to whatever awaited them on the other side. He let out another loud yawn, much to the disgust of a few of his fellow contestants whose constant jabbering sounded more like distant whispers to his fuzzy mind. Slowly everything around him disappeared as darkness began to consume him, lulling him gradually into the peaceful sleep he so very much needed.

"Naruto Tanemura," he heard a loud voice yell. When there wasn't a response the same voice yelled once again, "NARUTO TANEMURA."

He immediately shot up and with a tic on his forehead screamed back, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

Visibly shaken by the outburst the attendant immediately recoiled and stuttered, "I-It's your turn. The delegates are awaiting your arrival."

More than a little agitated Naruto stormed pass and not once stopping to see where he was plopped down on the first empty chair he saw. The moment he did his eyes closed and what sounded like a loud snore broke the silence that had descended upon the room.

"Idiot," he heard a faint voice grumble.

Still lost in a very pleasant dream Naruto felt himself being shook and thinking his ramen was mad at him for some reason grabbed onto his attacking beloved and began nuzzling the angry noodles. Softly he purred, "Aw, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault I haven't been to see you. It's this damn palace. No ramen, just weird foreign food. I'll make it up to you, starting now."

With that he sunk his teeth into what he thought was his beloved ramen. The moment he did he felt himself falling out of his chair with yet another bump on his head. Slowly emerging from his dream he rubbed his wide blue eyes and wailed, "Wah! Ramen hates me now."

"Shut up you idiot," came a harsh mutter, causing Naruto to finally open his eyes and really take in his surroundings.

On a chair, nursing his arm was a very familiar boy who was currently glaring heatedly down at him with what looked like a dusting of color on his cheeks. The moment his mind registered who it was that sat before him he shot up to his feet and pointing down at the other boy shouted, "Bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"

Growling, the so dubbed bastard answered, "I'm one of your examiners."

"Huh? Examiners?" he murmured to himself before taking his gaze away from the raven haired teen to take in all the faces residing on the long oval table. He was surprised to find himself recognizing a few faces. Freaky panda man, the blonde girl and also the other boy from yesterday's run in were all there, along with the silver haired pervert, all of whom were currently watching him with either amusement or slight shock. With a sheepish grin he scratched the back of his head and bowing quickly apologized. "Sorry about that. I'm Naruto Uzu-Tanemura."

"We know. It's printed on your name tag," the boy beside him deadpanned.

Grumbling he looked down and sure enough there was his name written in big bold letters.

"Shut up you damn Uryuu-bastard," screeched the blond, much to the confusion of the many present. "And stop being such a prick." With that Naruto quickly sat down and began mumbling something along the lines of, 'Damn stuck up nobles' and 'Bastard.'

Sasuke sent an abrupt glare to the gathered assembly, as if to say 'correct her and die' and though most got the message loud and clear there were others he knew would chose to blatantly ignore it. But for some reason of them spoke up. His eyes then shot back to the currently fuming girl and in his usual monotone announced, "Let's get this meeting underway. I call to order the issue of-"

As the people around him continued to drone on Naruto began to daydream, giggling once and again at the images he was conjuring up of the pranks he could play on the perverted sanin when this mission was over. It wasn't until he heard a particularly loud slam that he was finally startled back into reality. He looked up to see the boy in a black one-piece suit that made him look very much like an oversized teddy bear snarling across the table at the emotionless bastard next him.

"What the hell do you think we are? Don't you dare look down on us you asshole, I'm sick of you Konoha idiots always thinking you're better than us," he growled, eyes burning with anger.

"Calm down Kankuro. This isn't getting us anywhere," the blond beside him said before also turning to the raven haired bastard with a look that was far from friendly. "Though I have to agree with my brother, what you have proposed is an insult to our country and everybody within it. You're mistaken if you think you can just walk all over us like you do everybody else. We're not just another one of your subordinates so don't think you have any power over us or Suna."

Looking at the tense faces Naruto couldn't help but feel that everybody was sure taking this whole mock meeting thing a little bit too seriously. If he didn't know any better he would think that this was real. Then again maybe they had to make this realistic in order to make this test work. They wanted to know how he would handle pressure situations, how he would resolve confrontations. See if he could cut it with all the big guns out there.

"Yosh," he shouted, slamming a fist on the table as he shot to his feet. "That's it."

At the rather unexpected interruption the rising tension in the room suddenly lowered for an instant as all turned to the nearly forgotten blond at the far end of the table.

Face scrunched up in distaste an aging man at the other end suggested, "Can someone please take her out. This isn't something a mere commoner should be privy to."

"Shut it you old geezer," came the instant response. "I have the perfect answer to your problem."

Unable to control himself any longer Kankuro barked, "See how they mock us, letting this slip of a girl in here to disrupt proceedings as if this is nothing but a goddamn joke to them."

"Sit down and be quiet. Your only job here is to keep your mouth shut," Sasuke snapped at the stupid girl. Inwardly he seethed, not liking where this was going at all. He then looked to the Sand siblings and with as much control as he could possibly manage said, "Konoha has yet to fully recover from our last attacks and we are currently vulnerable. As our allies we simply ask for your aid in this time of need."

""Unless you provide us with something of equal value there is no more need for us to talk. And the way I see it if you all pulled out that stick out of your asses' maybe you wouldn't be the target of so many attacks," Kankuro scoffed.

"Haha, good one," Naruto couldn't help but say, earning glares from all involved. Deciding that now was as good a time as ever he hopped onto the table and announced, "Look I have a great way to solve this."

"And what the hell is that blondie?"

He glared at the one named Kankuro. Then noticing all eyes were currently on him reached up and pulled out a coin, holding it up for all to see as he happily proclaimed, "Tada, heads or tails."

"What the fuck?" the enraged teen screamed.

Sasuke immediately got up and grabbed the idiot's arm roughly as he demanded in a low growl, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Soon a number of other voices joined in the burst of outrage.

"This is completely ridiculous."

"I can't believe our time is being wasted like this."

"Who does that child think she is? Coming in here and suggesting such a thing."

As the noise level rose a sudden solitary voice instantly restored the silence once more with the simple order of, "Let her speak."

All eyes suddenly turned to the usually silent redhead who did no more than stared blankly back.

"You can't be serious Gaa-" Kankuro began, only to be silenced by a glare from his younger brother just like the last time he tried to speak out against him.

"Mother wants blood and unless you want to be the ones to sate her I suggest you finish this quickly," was all he said before closing eyes once again.

Exchanging nervous glances with one another everybody hesitantly looked to the blond on the table. Naruto instantly broke out in a fox-like grin and then said, "Alrighty, here's the deal. Heads, Uryuu-bastard here gets want he wants but Konoha has to repay Suna when they are on their feet again. Um, let's say this must be done over a ten year period. Tails, he will still get what he wants but you guys can name what you want in return, of course it must be within reason. The current state of this kingdom must also be taken into account and blah, blah, whatever. I'm sure you should all be well aware of your limitations." He turned to the most vocal pair. "Before we even go anywhere I guess you should like, you know, name your price or something and see what the bastard thinks about it."

Despite their clear disbelief both Kankuro and Temari found themselves both nodding. The terms were actually quite fair. Either way it was better than what the Uchiha had proposed. This way they still got something back in return. Now that was a trade. The asshole had just wanted to play politics with them.

Being the oldest of the three Temari cleared her throat and did as was requested of her, "We only want what is rightfully ours. After the last war your kingdom has laid claim to land upon our soil. It is nothing but forest and yet you refuse to relinquish your hold over it. We simply want it back."

"So, do you agree Uryuu-bastard?"

"Whatever," Sasuke returned reluctantly, still glaring at whatever dared to even move without his permission. Grudgingly he had to admit it was a fair deal. They weren't really losing anything but this wasn't about loss or gain. It was about power and right now neither had any. They were all putting it on the line with a toss of a coin.

"Okay, here goes," Naruto said just before tossing his coin in the air and allowing it to spin. He then quickly caught it and grinned at the assembled audience watching him with bated breath. He took off the hand covering the coin and looked down. With a smile he revealed what it was to everybody, accompanied by a loud yell of, "Tails."

He saw the most vocal pair from 'Suna' nod in agreement and beamed as he saw a much similar resignation in the now not so smug teen to his left. Happy with a job well done he was just about to step off when he suddenly felt himself slipping. He let out a loud wail as he tumbled forward but instead of the hard ground he fell straight into a mess of cloth and skin. Blinking rapidly he found himself staring straight into widened onyx eyes. It took all of five seconds for him to realize his lips were pressed upon something just as soft and five more to realize it was someone else's lips. He hopped up from his straddled position atop the fallen boy with a surprised cry. Only to have it quickly turning to anguish when he saw who it was that had stolen his first kiss. He held his neck and began to gag, cheeks burning he glared down murderously at the broody bastard who although was still in his chair, had been thrown back by the impact so that he was now parallel with the floor.

"Bastard, you stole my first kiss," he screeched angrily. "Give it back, give it back."

"Do you think I'm happy about this," the blushing Uchiha retorted just as heatedly, still yet to move from his position in his shock. "You were the one who fell on me you idiot. If anything you stole my first kiss. I wouldn't be surprised if you planned it."

"Egotistic jerk, who would want to kiss you," Naruto screamed, poking his tongue out. He gave the fallen boy a quick kick to the ribs before finding the nearest door and making a hasty exit, not before cheekily adding, "Especially when you kiss like a cold fish."

"That girl," the Uchiha slowly bit out as he got to his feet. "I'm going to kill her."

Without a second thought to the delegates still in the room he shot out after the daring blonde. Although many were appalled to see their usually calm and composed prince act in such a juvenile way a single silver-haired jounin simply smiled to himself. Unlike the council members he was glad to see the stoic boy finally reacting to something. There was hope for him after all. From the next room he suddenly heard loud cries of "I love you" just as the whole table began to literally shake from what felt like a stampede. He smirked. Things were certainly beginning to get interesting around here, he noted as he saw the youngest Suna heir get up and leave the proceedings as silently as he had came.

* * *


End file.
